Life Sucks Today
by notweirdgifted
Summary: Sammie used to know Spider very well. But they both parted when they went to college. On a quiet day, she thinks about the biggest mistake she ever made while she sits in her cafe with a beer in her hand. When suddenly a group of people enters...


"Life sucks today" I'm mumbling to no one in particular. My eyes are closed and my head is resting against an old wall. From here I could see the whole cafe, if I wanted… But I didn't. Today there was a theater in town or something, I don't know the details but that made tonight a very quite night in the cafe. My cafe… Actually the cafe of me and 3 best friends. You probably can imagine it the best, when you think of the movie 'Coyote Ugly'. But we're not dancing on the bar most of the time...

Megan and Liz stopped early with their studies and opened the "University of Drinking". The name makes it sound worse than it is. In the week, a lot of students hang here, drinking a soda and having a burger, before they head of too their books. In the weekends, it's a completely different story. Then a certain amount of students come here to yeah… Get drunk. Me, my name is Sammie by the way, and Jade hang here around too, a lot of time. We're helping with serving costumers and entertaining them. Jade is great with the drums, and if I may say myself my singing and playing guitar isn't that bad. So every Saturday we do a little concert, just to lighten up the mood, and… To be different from the others who only play BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM music. I think it works, but yeah what do I know about it?

So here are we standing in a complete empty room. I open my eyes when I hear Megan scream:

"Oh damn, give me a bear, I need it!"

"I need one to!" Jade is right behind her. They both came from up our little stage. Because there's nothing to do, Megan tried to learn drums from Jade. They both came back frustrated; this was going to be fun… Yeah, just so you know, when I'm in this kind of mood, I get a little rude.

"You want one too?"

"Yeah" I was handed a bear and went back to standing against my lovely wall.

2 hours later, the situation hadn't changed much. Megan gave drums up pretty quickly and was now washing glasses that were already washed twice before; Liz gave the drums also a try but, just like Megan, failed miserably. Jade, now thinking she was a bad teacher, was softly playing some rhythm things. And me? I was sitting against the bar, my 4th bear in my hand and thinking way to hard.

Today wasn't only bad because there were no costumers. I don't know how I came by it, but I kept think about Billy. And that was weird, 'cause I haven't seen him in like… An eternity? We used to live besides each other, we were neighbours. And because my dad died early, my mom had to work a lot and hard. She was home late and gone early, what gave me a lot of time alone. I never minded that, I'm kind of a loner most of the time. And I've always been that. I don't mind other people, I even enjoy company, but I also enjoy silence and loneliness just as much. Sometimes people are just way to annoying and then I want to kill the whole world…

So one day, I was sitting on the front porch, playing my guitar, when he passed by. He stopped, looked, smiled and walked over to me. I was 13, he 14. We started talking and soon we were both inseparable. I visited him after my homework, what was about 4.30 when I was little and I left when he had to go eating. After dinner we sometimes came back together again, playing videogames, talking, having tickling fights. We stayed tight, even when we're growing up. I was at this Sweet 16, and he was at my graduation.

That was the moment everything changed. His dream had always been Australian Navy. And after my graduation, he told me that he wouldn't be seeing me very much anymore.

I should have seen it coming. It was his dream, he told me every day about living on a boat, serving the country, dangerous fights, bombs exploding and other stuff he had probably seen on the internet or the TV. I on the other hand wanted to become a doctor. Yes, you heard it right, the girl sitting here at the bar with her 4th bear wanted so badly to become a doctor. So there our ways parted. He went to another state, to the navy-school and I went to the university. We promised each other to call and mail, what we did the first months, but it weakened. Logically, he had his life and I had mine. But I missed the way he said me goodnight to me, and the way he was the rock where I could lean on, the one to who I could always talk,… All that made me fall in love with him. Around my 17 I was sure about it, but he had a girlfriend, and there was this really cute boy in my class that wanted me so yeah… I ended up never telling him. It's the only secret I ever kept from him. How I came to think about that big mistake now, I have no idea, absolutely no idea.

"SAM!" Someone was literally screaming in my ear and waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"Where were you, somewhere on the other side of our solar system?" Liz was laughing.

"Thinking…" I mumbled.

"You have to stop doing that, it depresses you" Megan commentated.

"I know." I stood up, cleaned my glass and was ready for another bear, but Megan was too close.

"Nope, that's not going to happen" She took my glass. She was always protective of us, definitely when it was about drinking too much.

"Go play some guitar maybe that makes today a little better" Jade said.

"Fine" I sighed.

A minute later we were all sitting on stage, looking at each other . Megan brought me a bear anyway, because she knew I needed it today. And we started singing and jamming. To be honest, it sounded awful, I didn't fully know the chords to every song, my strumming pattern was even worse, Jade tried to jam with two spoons, Megan and Liz sang off key. But we had fun.

"Hey, are you open or closed?" Some male head was popped in our front door. I stopped playing, my hand half way the strings of my guitar, one of the spoons Jade was holding also froze midair. Megan was the first to find her voice back.

"Yeah, we're open!" She yelled from the stage, we all got up and moved to the costumers.

"I don't trust them, Buffer, no costumer's means bad stuff..."

"That's rude!" I commented, and then everyone was staring at me…

"Never mind" I turned around, and went back to the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I … Hm"

"You screwed it, 2Dads." The dude, Buffer responded.

"Please tell me 2Dads is a nickname, 'cause I if my parents named me like that, I would seriously kill them" Jade looked suspicious at him. A smile placed itself on 2Dads face.

"I would too" he responded.

"Were may we sit?" Buffer asked.

"Choose, we don't have any reservations" Megan spread her arms and Buffer smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Swain, are you guys going to perform again? Because then we have to sit over there." I thought he would point at the table the furthest away from the stage, but he didn't. He point to one close to it.

"I guess so…" Jade told him

"Make yourself comfortable." Megan said while she went to sit at the bar and let them choose whatever they wanted.

"Do you guys mind that there are coming 2 more persons?" I looked at the Buffer-dude. He couldn't be serious.

"You mean that serious?" My eyebrows were lifted.

"Actually, yes"

"Well, we have so many costumers today, that they can't come, we couldn't have a chair for them…" my sentence was full of sarcasm. Liz looked at me with burning eyes. Hate spreading over her face, these people were the only source of income today and I was using my sarcasm on them. Something I only did when they had to leave…

"Of course they can come" she smiled and threw me another burning glance.

Megan did the orders while me and Jade head of to stage, thinking about songs we could play.

I, still thinking about Billy, decided to do our song. What was and still kind off is "I'm only me when I'm with you" from Taylor Swift. We also chose some Lady Gaga, Paramore, Hot Chelle Rae, Party Rock anthem, Adele, Coldpay, Gotye, stuff like that…

"Ready, Swain?" I said into the microphone. The others laughed and he yelled a "YES" to me. That was the cue for Jade to start drumming. We played a couple of songs, time flied by. The younger ones were singing along to most of the songs, and the slightly older one's were swinging there head or tapping there foot.

"Ok, right now, I'm going to play a cheesy song, actually it's not that cheesy. But it reminds me of my old best friend I used to know very well, and because we both followed our own dream, it has been more than a year since I have seen him."

"What was his dream?" One of the girls, the one with the long hair asked.

"His dream? His dream was joining the Australian Navy."

Silence.

"It isn't that bad to have it as a dream…" I said silently to the microphone. I turned around to Jade and give her a nod.

"What's his name?" I heard the other girl asking. I'll answer that when I'm finished I thought to myself. And stared to sing with my eyes closed, we decided to do a less upbeat and more acoustic version.

Halfway through the first chorus, I heard the door closing. Loudly. That was when my head snapped up, my breathing stops, my fingers froze and my eyes couldn't focus anywhere else than on the boy that just came in. A second later I'm jumping of our stage, I'm throwing my guitar to Megan. Who, and I'm glad for that, catches it. Next thing I know is me be in his arms. The oh-so-familiar arms, I haven't been in for 1 year. I smell his familiar scent and feel how I'm getting calm again.

"Who the hell is he?" I hear Liz asking to no one in particular.

"Yeah, is he with us in college?" Jade responded. I smiled against Billy's shoulder but I'm not going to open my eyes and answer. I'm not going to ruin the moment.

"She hasn't told you guys?" I think it was Buffers voice, but I'm not sure.

"What?" They both said together.

"My guess? That's the boy were she was singing about." I lift my head.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have to share a room with him. And the only thing, he says when I'm asking about girls: 'Nah, when I'm having a holiday and when I'm having the guts, I'm going to Sammi to tell her how much I care for her'."

"That's seriously so cute" Megan commented

" How come we didn't know anything about that?" The both young navy girls are standing with their arms in front of their chest. Everyone is standing straight and looking at us. I release him but keep my arm around his waist, while he's doing exact the same with my shoulder. I look up to see how he's flushing completely red.

"I think I'm going home." Buffer said. And whispers in Billy's ear. "I want to hear everything, except by the gross details."

"We want to hear the details!" Liz and Megan, who heard his comment anyway, said in unison.

"Everyone home now, that's an order!" The blonde woman, who hasn't spoken in public the whole night, talks for the first time.

"And you, you're taking her with you" she commanded to my best friend.

"Don't waist this, bro" And a blonde curly guy left the cafe with all the other navy persons.

"How we're going to spend the night?" My arm was still around his waist while we we're walking to my car.

"Like the old days…"he smiled.

"With old days you mean the playing-video-games-watching-movies-and-tickling-each-other-old days of the sleeping-together old days"

"A mixture?" my smile widened when he nodded.

Maybe after all, live didn't suck that hard today...


End file.
